puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Danshoku Dino
Dinosuke Matsuyama HHHH Ishida Mitsunari Poledust |height= |weight= |birth_date = |death_date = |billed= |trainer=Sanshiro Takagi |debut=April 2, 2002 |retired= |}} is a Japanese professional wrestler. Dino plays an overly exaggerated homosexual character. His ring name comes from the character Baron Dino from the manga series Sakigake!! Otokojuku. Career Dino was trained in shoot fighting prior to training to be a wrestler and he incorporated this training into his wrestling style. In addition to wrestling in Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), he has also competed in several independent wrestling promotions around Japan, including Dragon Gate, Ice Ribbon, Kaientai Dojo, Osaka Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX. In February 2007, Dino made his first excursion overseas, as he debuted for a few American independent promotions such as Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) and International Wrestling Cartel (IWC). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Danshoku Driver'' (Piledriver with the opponent's head in his tights, sometimes reversed or while flipping, jumping, kneeling or hooking the opponent's leg) **''Danshoku Tornado'' (Corkscrew moonsault) **''Diving 69'' (Diving splash landing with his face over the opponent's crotch and vice versa) - used only once **''Shiranui Gay'' (Shiranui preceded by a kiss) - used only once *'Signature moves' **Bearhug to the back of a standing or sitting opponent **Bronco buster, sometimes while standing **''Cock Bottom'' (Side slam with the opponent's hand in his tights, sometimes while kneeling) **''Danshoku Nightmare'' (Rana pin on the opponent's face after pulling down his tights, with theatrics) **Double underhook facebuster with opponent's head tucked in his tights **''Fingertip Guide to Hell'' (Eye poke) **''Gaydo Clutch'' (Gedo clutch with theatrics) **''Lip Lock'' (French kiss) **Low blow, sometimes transitioned into a testicular claw **Moonsault **Running open-handed chop drop to the opponent's groin, transitioned into a groundedsingle-arm testicular claw **Sheerdrop brainbuster **''Shining Hump'' / Shining Dick / Homo Ye (Running crotch attack to a kneeling opponent's face while using their knee for leverage) **Stinkface **Super hurricanrana **Testicular claw, sometimes transitioned into a stunner, often while spinning, to an arm wrench inside cradle, an Argentine backbreaker rack, an Indian deathlock, a dragon screw or a reverse STO **Waist lock, sometimes to sitting opponent and followed by a back riding position, or transitioned to a pelvic thrust **Wristlock with opponent's hand on his groin Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (8 times) **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (28 times, current) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Kensuke Sasaki and Makoto Oishi (1), Aja Kong and Makoto Oishi (1), Ken Ohka and Super Sasadango Machine (1), and Kenso and Super Sasadango Machine (1) **KO-D 10-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with AUSKA, Mizuki, Trans-Am★Hiroshi and Yuki Iino **KO-D Openweight Championship (3 times) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Glenn Spectre (1) and Kota Ibushi (1) **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Hikaru Sato and Masa Takanashi **DJ Nira World and All Time High Championship (1 time) **DJ Nira World and History's Strongest Championship (1 time) **Gay World Anal Championship (2 times) **Big China Unified Sichuan Championship (1 time) **IMGP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Jet World Jet Championship (1 time) **Omori Dream Fair Championship (1 time) **Umemura Personal Computer Copy and Paste Championship (1 time) **Mid-Breath World Championship (1 time) **DDT48/ Dramatic Sousenkyo (2010, 2013,2017) *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Unit Award (2015) with Ken Ohka and Super Sasadango Machine References External links *Official Dramatic Dream Team site in Japanese *Official website (Japanese) Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster